Rosa, Snape's savior
by Meganiona
Summary: Rosa Romero is sixteen, but in third year with Harry Potter. Snape has had his eye on her, and she fills his heart more than Lily even did. M for safety. Enjoy!


**AN:/ A little AU, and a little same universe. OC is in her third year with the golden trio, and is in Gryffindor. Snape falls for her and watches her from afar. She heals him. Review. [My OC looks a little like Reese Weatherspoon, but more ethereal due to being part veela. But, interpret her looks however you wish.] enjoy…**

A girl sat in the snow covering the courtyard. Most of the students were in Hogsmead today; she was alone. She wore white leggings, black ankle boots, and a knitted, cream, long sleeved dress that hugged her body. She was in her third year now, despite the fact that she was sixteen, and had developed womanly curves over the summer. Her blonde curls were cascading down her back, and waving over one shoulder.

Her name was Rosa Romero. Her father was a Spanish wizard, but her mother had been a tall blonde witch. Her mother's mother had been a veela, and so Rosa was a quarter veela herself, and very beautiful.

She looked out at the snowy wonderland around her, and thought of her mother. Her mother was dead now; she had been killed when Rosa was nine. Rosa and her papa missed Carla Romero every single day, but they stayed strong. Carla had been killed by the dark lord when she had joined the Order of the Phoenix and her father had moved them to a safer location. She had been home tutored, but Dumbledore had wanted her to join Hogwarts. He had put her in first year, with Harry Potter, although she had been fourteen at the time and old enough to go into fourth year. She suspected Dumbledore had wanted her to befriend Harry, and so she had.

She had befriended Harry Potter, Ronald Weasly, and Hermione Granger when she had come to Hogwarts. Then, she had been a child; scared and lonely. Now, she was a woman. At sixteen, she had the veela trait of looking to be at least eighteen. She was pretty and had a bubbly, carefree attitude in front of others. Everyone thought she was a happy young woman. On the inside, she hurt.

Only one saw past that mask. The only one who watched her now, as she sat in the icy snow with her back against the frozen water fountain. Severus Snape, the potions master, had watched young Rosa for a while now. When he had first seen her enter the great hall in her first year, his chest had clenched painfully. He had kept his eye on her from then, and found that the more he watched, the less his heart hurt. The death of Lily Evans had hurt him greatly, but he found that over Rosa's first year the pain had lessened until it was no more.

Severus had never actually made his affections known to the girl. But now that she was sixteen, although in her third year, he would try to get to know her personally. He feared she would reject him. Dumbledore had confided in him everything about the girl. She was a veela. Why would she want him? He was ugly, he knew that; his pale skin, and black hair made him appear sinister, and his hooked nose did nothing to alter that effect. He used that to his advantage in most cases, but he didn't want her to fear him.

He knew he was going to fall for her. But he at least wanted her to know him first. He could already feel himself falling; when he watched her laugh at breakfast, or when she ran her hand through her curls, or when she raised her delicate hand to answer a question in potions. She was magnificent, and he wanted to know what made her tick.

His decision was made; he was treat her like any other student in class, but get to know her out of class.

Rosa sighed. She was tired, and felt a mess. Her long golden curled blew around her face as a winter wind picked up in the air around her. Harry had gone to Hogsmead, even though he hadn't been allowed, to catch up with Ron and Hermione. He had asked her to come with him, but she had wanted to be alone.

She stood from her seat in the snow, her bum cold and wet. She had just tormented herself with thoughts of her mother, and not relaxed at all like she had intended to do.

As she stood, she noticed Professor Snape was prowling nearby. Probably looking for some students to punish, she mused. She didn't hate the Professor, like most students. She accepted that it was just the way he was. Just like she was bubbly and fun on the outside, Snape was cold and harsh. She understood his actions to a certain extent.

She saw him look in her direction, a scowl on his face as usual, and turned away. She picked up her book back and headed back to her common room. She had begun to feel something for the Professor; she liked his dark looks, and his cold demeanour, and yet wanted to bring a smile to his lips. She was attracted to him, and had been since first year. Then, she had been fourteen, and her hormones had just began to kick in. she had figured she was just hormonal, but when the feelings didn't go, she decided she must be crushing on the potions master.

That crush was still intact, and yet she barely ever spoke to the man, besides when she was in class. She shivered at the thought of his voice. It was so hypnotic and alluring; she could listen to it for any length of time.

Lost in her thoughts, she didn't watch where she was going, and with a slight shriek of surprise, she hit the floor after bumping into a hard body.

Looking up, she saw Professor Lupin standing above her. "I am so sorry, Sir! I wasn't watching where I-" Lupin cut her off, "the fault is mine." He said simply, and held out his arm for her. She took it gratefully and he pulled her up.

She and Harry had become good friends with the professor, and she smiled at him. "Thank you, Sir." She said when she had picked up her things. He smiled back, "Please, call me Remus. Are you alright, Miss Romero? You had quite a fall there."

She smirked, "Rosa, and I'm fine. Guess it helps that my butt is numb from sitting in the snow." She smiled at her slight luck, and he chuckled. "Will I be seeing you and Harry later in my office? Speaking of which, where is he? The two of you are usually stuck together like glue." She laughed at that, it was true; her and harry were close, though they were nothing more than friends.

"Yeah, if you still want us there. He went… to study." She said slowly, realising that she couldn't tell a Professor that he snuck to Hogsmead. Remus raised a brow, and a smile tugged his lips. Rosa smiled cheekily, "prove I am lying, and then we can talk." She said and stuck out her tongue. Lupin laughed.

Rosa hated to bring up more dismal topics but asked, "When is the next moon cycle, Sir?" he sighed, and didn't answer. He did, however, ask "How did you know what I am?" she smiled sadly.

"I just… sensed it. I don't know how. It could be the veela blood in me. When I was a child I encountered a were in the woods near my old home. I was eight, and had snuck out at night just because I could. I was quite a mischievous child. Anyway, I didn't know at the time it was a werewolf, and I wasn't very afraid. I still had that childish wonder that prevents fear, no matter the circumstances. I had just walked straight up to the wolf and offered it my hand. It had stood there for a moment, and sniffed at the air. Then, it just walked up to me, and sat at my feet. At the time, I didn't understand, but now I do. It sensed that I was part veela, and supernatural creatures don't attack one another, unless they are natural enemies." Lupin listened to the tale with rapt attention, and finally said "So, that is why you do not fear me." she laughed and nodded. They soon said their goodbyes and Rosa went up to her common room.

Little did she know, Snape had heard their conversation.

Severus Snape stood around the corner as he considered several things he had heard through the conversation. Firstly, Rosa was close with Lupin. He didn't like that. She was his, though she didn't know it yet. He hoped she had no liking for the wolf. Secondly, Rosa knew what Lupin was, and didn't fear him. He felt pride well in him that the object of his affection was strong hearted. He hated spying on her like this; ridding her of her privacy, but until she knew him better, it was the only way he could know about her.

Rosa had just finished writing a three-thousand word essay on Redcaps for DADA class, and started on her potions assignment. It was a week until the Christmas holidays and Rosa wanted to get her work finished early.

It was a Sunday, and she would be back in class tomorrow.

Just as she was finishing up the work, Hermione came into the common room, followed by Ron and Harry. They were all red in the face and laughing. Rosa smiled, "what is it this time?" Hermione let out a last laugh before replying. "Harry wore the cloak down to Hogsmead, and scared the crap out of Draco and his lackeys." Rosa laughed too, and high fived Harry.

Hermione did her homework too, as Harry and Ron played a game of chess. Rosa watched the game, as she read a potions book.

She wasn't great at potions, and hadn't been even when she had been home schooled. She often read potions books to try and help her grades. She would be taking her OWLS **and **NEWTS in her fifth year due to her being legal by then. She would be eighteen then, and would graduate with the seventh years. However, she was going to take Dumbledore's offer and stay as a teaching assistant while Harry and the others were still in school.

Snape watched Rosa as she followed the instructions on the board. She wasn't wearing her robe, and had the top few buttons of her white blouse undone. Severus was finding it hard to look away, as she pushed her curls away from her face. Potter was chopping the ingredients, while she added them to the potion and stirred. He kept an eye on Potter. He knew that the boy and Rosa were close, but he didn't want Rosa stolen from him by Potter; just like Lily had been by his father. Rosa had rid him of the burn he had felt in his heart, and was slowly replacing it with a light, glowing feeling.

Rosa sighed as she stirred the hot potion in her cauldron. She glanced up at Snape, and saw he was watching her intensely. When her eyes met his she blinked and dropped her gaze. The intensity of his black depths was scorching.

Suddenly, a loud bang rang in her ears, and something landed on her arm, burning her smooth skin.

Everything went black.

Snape kept his eyes on Rosa after she had lowered her gaze, and heard a cry. He looked just in time to see Ron and Seamus's potion fall to the floor, splashing against the ground. Rosa cried out in her gentle voice and he looked to see her clutching her arm, where the red potion had landed. Potter noticed too, and grabbed her just as she fainted.

With a flourish of his wand, the cauldron was gone from the ground and he dismissed the students. Everyone but Potter and Rosa left. Rosa lay in Potter's arms, looking uncomfortably pale.

"Dismissed, Potter. Hand me the girl." Potter scowled but eventually conceded and he took Rosa from the boy's arms. After one last look at his friend, Potter left the room.

He carried the girl through to his private quarters, unable to think of anywhere else to lay her. He lay her on his own bed, and tried to rid himself of the emotions that rushed through him at the sight.

The potion that's had landed on her was red, he remembered. But, they had been making an invisibility serum, and the potion should have been a sky blue shade.

He panicked slightly, what potion had the idiot boys accidently created? It had landed on her skin and been absorbed, meaning that whatever it was, it was not an orally taken potion.

Rosa moaned and began to stir.

Rosa woke from the blackness, her mind feeling strangely fuzzy. She opened her eyes and saw her potions master. Her mind cleared as her eyes met his worried one. "Professor." She said in a husky tone. What was she doing? She couldn't come on to her professor. And yet, her abdomen was on fire for her to do just that.

The professor was in shock. The woman he liked was on his bed, asking for him in _that_ voice. He gulped as she sat up and beckoned him with a finger. One of a veela's powers was sexual control. He could do nothing to stop himself as he obediently sat on the bed, watching her with rapt attention.

She grabbed his hand and pulled him to her, so that he was hovered over her. She put his hand on her thigh and, as if under a spell, his hand made its way up her thigh. When his fingers came into contact with her silk underwear, he blinked. He had to stop himself.

He mustered all his strength and stood from the bed, doing his best to ignore her broken expression. She looked devastated. "Miss Romero, you do not know what you are doing." Then, it hit him. The potion! It must have been a lust potion.

He felt badly for the girl. He had tested a lust potion in his younger years, and the need to release yourself was agonising. But he couldn't. She would regret it, as would he. He wanted to get to know her.

She whimpered and his heart burnt slightly at the sound. He turned back to the girl. "You have taken a potion, Miss Romero. The potion makes you need sex. You don't really want this." He told her, hoping it would calm her some.

She shook her head, confused. She watched him send an owl, probably to the headmaster. "But, I-I need you." She protested weakly. He seemed torn, but shook his head. "I know. But you would regret it. Please understand." She wiggled against the green silk sheets, needing the friction. He looked at her with what she noticed to be lust and regret in his eyes. He was losing his control, she realised. Maybe he needed some help. She undid the buttons to her blouse, and his eyes were glued to her. She opened the top, to reveal her green bra. And his jaw dropped comically. She smirked slightly, she had always like the colour green, and she knew it would turn him on.

She leaned back onto her hands, and spread her legs, revealing the matching green silk panties she wore.

Snape, as though hexed, moved towards her like an animal stalking its prey. He growled at her, his eyes still glued to that sweet spot between her thighs.

Suddenly, the door banged open, pulling him out of his trance. Albus Dumbledore and Madame Pomfrey ran to the bedside and Dumbledore held Rosa down as Madame Pomfrey forced a potion down her throat. She thrashed and spat, but eventually they managed to get it down. She fell unconscious, and Madame Pomfrey stroked her hair, "Poor girl." She murmured, as she did up the buttons on her blouse. "Well, I should get her down to the hospital wing." Albus pat Snape on the back once, and left the room with Poppy and Rosa.

Severus sighed and ran his hand down his face, sitting himself in the spot that was still warm from Rosa's body heat. He was painfully hard, and went to take a long, cold shower…


End file.
